


皎皎  3

by amyawzdzxxjq



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyawzdzxxjq/pseuds/amyawzdzxxjq





	皎皎  3

除了某些方面，夫妻二人之间的生活其实并不怎么和谐。

易烊千玺总不愿承认这桩婚姻，他觉得这是王俊凯骗来的，甚至说是逼迫的，他们这种配偶关系永远不平等。

他不肯去相信，他一直崇拜的长腿叔叔，突然有一天就成为了他的丈夫。

如果没有那一天，他现在应该还在偷偷追逐着这个高不可攀的男人，如果没有那一天。

他记得那天自己跟着上司出去应酬，席间被灌了不少酒，他一个职场新人，哪遭得住那些老手的劝？一杯接一杯地喝，喝迷糊了想的还是不能给王先生丢脸。

王先生人多好，才毕业就让他上岗，帮他的已经够多了，所以即使这次是个小合作，他也要办好。

可他哪里知道合作方是醉翁之意不在酒，他长得漂亮，从一开始便是冲着他来的，可谓是虎视眈眈。

围着他的那圈子人，都在看着他上钩呢。

直到易烊千玺哑着嗓子被男人操醒，他才知道自己差点坠入狼窝。

可出了狼窝也没好到哪里去，他不可置信地看着他心心念念的王先生，此时正在侵犯他。

嘴里还说着些污言秽语。

—老子供你吃住供你上学不是让你去喂饱别人的。

—我早晚得把你关起来。

—咬得真紧，就这么舒服吗？操了这么久还舍不得我出来。

—要不是我一直看着你，真不敢相信你这是第一次，够积极的。

不堪入耳。

易烊千玺巴不得自己就这么昏死过去，他哭着求他不要说，还试图推开在他身上暴虐的男人，换来的却是更用力的操弄，顶得他说不出话来。快感来临时，他感觉自己快要死掉了，男人俯在他耳边发出一声舒服的喘息。

等到这场激烈性事结束，易烊千玺已经昏过去了，他迷迷糊糊感觉到有人抱他，是很温暖的怀抱，让他迷恋的怀抱。

他不甚清晰地叫了声，王先生。

时间仿佛静止，许久，他的脑袋被揉了揉，那双大手安抚似的，拍了拍他的背，很轻柔，像害怕拍碎了他的美梦，他的希冀。

他想，刚才果然只是一场噩梦。

他却不愿醒来了。


End file.
